


Like that time in Amsterdam

by TrizTMarshall



Series: This is a Benthan safe corner [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post!Fallout, Sharing a Bed, Soft Benji, Soft Boys, Soft Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrizTMarshall/pseuds/TrizTMarshall
Summary: A cry in the middle of the night makes Ethan discover that Benji is not quiet at all and he proposes a solution.To Ethan, that did not seem a cry of pain: thinking back, that cry remembered him a nightmare that Benji had in the safe house in London two years ago, from which Ethan reassured him cradling him in his arms.Enjoy!





	Like that time in Amsterdam

A strangled cry awakened Ethan in the middle of the night.

His first thought was stand up, take the gun and control what it was about, but a painful stab remembered him three things: the first one was that he is in Julia’s field hospital in Kashmir and not in a safe house who knows where; the second one was that he should have to rest as much as possible before the return flight in United States, scheduled for the morning; the third one was that, if Julia or Luther had discovered him out of his bed, they surely sent him back under the covers with a lot of telling-off.

With a groan, Ethan sat up and tried to see around him: the camp bed next to his own – the only one occupied in the room, by the way – hosted the only person Ethan could ask what is happening.

«Ethan, what are you doing?» Benji asked in the dark and Ethan was a bit relieved that he was awake.

«Have you heard?».

«What?».

«Someone screamed, before».

«Ah, yes, uhm… It was me» Benji whispered and smiled embrassed: «Neck pain, my fault».

To Ethan, that did not seem a cry of pain: thinking back, that cry remembered him a nightmare that Benji had in the safe house in London two years ago, from which Ethan reassured him cradling him in his arms.

«Are you fine?».

«Of course».

Ethan sighed loudy, frustrated. Sometimes, it seemed that he had to use a pincer with Benji to pull out what troubled him. Like a few hours ago, when he was the last one in the field hospital to know that Lane tried to hang him: if Julia had not visited Benji in his presence, Ethan wouldn’t see the bruises on his neck and he would never know.

«Are you sure?».

«Yes».

Ethan did not answer.

«No» Benji corrected himself with a sigh.

The older one yawned and restrained a moan of pain: «Do you want I sleep with you?» he asked.

«I don’t think that the bed could hold the weight of both» Benji murmured and Ethan smiled.

«You said so that time in Amsterdam, too».

Benji nodded a smile remembering Amsterdam. It was the last time that he and Ethan had slept for more than five hours, close to each other like they could not have anything beautiful after the awakening: how much had passed since that night? Eight months, one year?

«Alright, then» he said and Ethan got up. The camp bed creaked while Benji left some space and Ethan lay down beside him with all the possible caution.

«Ah, God!» he muttered between his teeth when the ribs protested with a stab more painful than the usual.

«Okay, this is becoming a very bad idea».

«No, it’s not».

They stood still and tense until Benji touched the chest of the other man, then Ethan put the hand on the side of the younger one and he enjoyed Benji’s hand in his hair. When he opened the eyelids, their foreheads touched each other.

«Goodnight, Ethan» Benji whispered and Ethan answered with a kiss on the angle of his mouth.


End file.
